


Демоническая помощь

by sweetbarrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, Vodka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Двое друзей отмечают поступление в институт и случайно призывают демона.
Kudos: 1





	Демоническая помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Дружба между парнем и девчонкой. И демон-алкаш.  
> Просто маленькая зарисовка.

Васек заорал и залез под кровать. 

— Какого х... — начала было Аня, но тут же умолкла. Пентаграмма, которую они начертили мелками шутки ради, сработала. Прямо посреди комнаты стоял демон. Этакий старпер с козлиной бородкой, рогами и красными глазищами. Во всем остальном тело было вполне человеческим, а его одежда напоминала стиль дяди Жени - алкаша с первого подъезда. Коричневый мятый пиджак, несвежая рубашка, джинсы в жирных пятнах. На вполне человеческих ногах были вполне человеческие кроссовки. Демон улыбнулся, показав солидные клыки и массивный золотой зуб.

— Вы… кто? — спросила Анна, еле двигая языком. Вопрос был идиотским, как и вся ситуация.

— А вы, мадемуазель?

— Я не мадемуазель, я Аня.

— Зачем позвали, Аня? 

Аня оглянулась и посмотрела на кровать, под которой затихарился Васек. Вот мужики пошли - никакой помощи.

— Да мы… это… ради прикола, короче.

Демон помрачнел, серьезно посмотрел на Аню и выдал:

— Аня, вы охуели что ли? Нас так просто не вызывают.

Ане стало страшно. Сейчас в уплату за вызов он заберёт ее душу. Или девственность. Или даже жизнь. Аня заплакала.

— Мы просто выпили, — сказала она, давя слезы. — А потом Васек и говорит такой, тут бабкина книжка лежит, колдовская. Давай, попробуем что-нибудь сделать. Зелье там какое или заклинание.

Взгляд демона смягчился.

— Аня, перестаньте рыдать. Значит, вы это сделали будучи пьяными в жопу?

— Да, — всхлипнула Аня.

Демон взял ближайший к себе стул и уселся верхом, широко раздвинув ноги. 

— Что пили?

— В-в-водку.

— Чем закусывали?

\- Сни… сникерсом.

Демон закатил глаза, а потом выдал сакраментальное:

— Дебилы, блядь.

Аню опустила взгляд вниз и вдруг устыдилась своего вида. Ее халат разошелся на груди самым бессовестным образом. Она торопливо запахнулась. Демон был прав на все сто процентов. Даже сомнений не было.

— Кстати, где второй дебил?

Демон щелкнул пальцами и из-под кровати, скрипя по линолеуму голым пузом, выехал Васек. 

— Привет, герой.

Васек приподнялся на руках, виновато глянул на Аню и пробормотал "Здравствуйте". Потом встал и неловко подтянул трусы.

— Василий, — начал демон, сурово теребя бородку, — приглашая даму в гости, вы должны были обеспечить нормальную закусь. 

Васек молчал, низко опустив голову. Аня кусала губы. Куда этому дураку до нормальной закуси с его-то финансами. Две бутылки водки со сникерсом купили на ее кровные.

— А вы, Анна, должны усвоить, что если мужчина не может позволить себе нормальную закусь, то надо задуматься стоит ли с ним встречаться.

— Да не мужчина он мне, — не выдержала Аня. — Нахрен он мне сдался. Друг он мне. С детского садика ещё. И сегодня мы отмечали его поступление в наш аграрный.

Демон сурово прокашлялся. В соседней комнате громко мяукнула кошка Мурка.

— И на какой же факультет поступил, что так скромно отмечали?

— Плодоовощеводства и виноградарства, — подал голос Васек. Он сейчас был похож на школьника, который не выполнил домашку, а строгий учитель возьми да и вызови его к доске.

Демон презрительно оттопырил губу, словно только что в дерьмо вляпался. Аня его понимала. Васек и у нее такие чувства иногда вызывал. Ей через день хотелось брать его за светлые лохмы и колотить глупой башкой об стену, чтобы поумнел.

— Ваше демоничество, мы честно не хотели причинять вам неудобств. Мы же не знали, что так получится.

— Меня зовут Афанасий Петрович. Что же мне с вами делать?

Под пристальным взглядом демона Аня виновато улыбнулась. Она надеялась, что ее вид должен был натолкнуть носителя потусторонних сил на мысль "понять и простить". 

— Водка осталась? 

— Да, Афанасий Петрович. 

— Тащи.

Аня бросилась на кухню за едва початой бутылкой. Может, им повезет и рогатый от них отвяжется. Бросив взгляд на стол, она ещё захватила оставшийся кусочек шоколадного батончика. 

Когда она вернулась, Васек сидел на кровати. Взгляд у него был просветлевший, как у тети Зои после поездки в Польшу в 1988 году.

У Афанасия Петровича под мышкой была зажата бабкина книга. Увидев водку, он оживился. Отмахнулся от предложенного сникерса, бережно взял бутылку и поднялся со стула.

— Ну, бывайте.

Демон исчез в клубах красного дыма. Аня закашлялась и бросилась открыть окно — серная вонь была нестерпимой. Какое-то время стояла у окна, жадно дыша. Потом, спохватившись, позвала к себе Васька. Тот подошёл и встал с другой стороны окна. Он изменился, неуловимо и почти незаметно. 

— Ань, слушай, мне надо будет ЕГЭ пересдать в следующем году. Я всегда хотел строителем быть. Сейчас вот сижу и думаю: нахрен мне аграрный-то?

Аня разозлилась. Дыма что ли он надышался? Или от страха последняя извилина скукожилась? Она стала его ругать, с жаром, с крепкими словами. Такие речи всегда поправляли ему мозги. Потом натолкнулась на его взгляд и ахнула.

— Васек, ты у него что-то попросил? И взамен душу отдал?

Васек покачал головой.

— Он сам предложил. И не взял ничего. Сказал, что немного ума в моем случае — это демоническая гуманитарная помощь.

— Эх, Васек.

Аня пригладила ему светлые волосы как в детстве и вздохнула. Дуракам везёт.


End file.
